


Stupid and Blind (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You, Bucky, and Steve are best friends. As you grew up together, Steve developed a not so little crush on you. He would never tell you his feelings, no. Cause he thinks you’d wanna be with some guy like Bucky. Oh how wrong he is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stupid and Blind (High School AU)

You were stuffing your face with the last spoonfuls of cereal when the doorbell rang. You quickly drank the last remnants of milk and set the bowl into the sink. With your dad being the only one in the house now, you yelled out a good-bye and ran out the door. 

Bucky and Steve stood on the porch giving you bright smiles, “Hey guys!” you said to them. The three of you walk down your driveway and to the sidewalk, starting your journey to school. You stood in the middle while Bucky stood on your left and Steve on your right. 

“So, uh, how’d your essay go, Y/N?” Steve asked.

You groaned, “Ugh! I was having so much trouble with my conclusion! Fury said it was too vague to his liking and he wanted me to put more detail. But it’s the conclusion! I shouldn’t be putting a lot of detail in it!”

Steve nodded in understanding, “Fury’s hard to deal with sometimes. But if you need any help, seriously, just let me know. I’ve had his class before so I know what he likes and dislikes.”

You leaned over and hugged Steve’s small, skinny body, “Aaawww! Thanks, Stevie!” You pulled away and began to discuss something else with Bucky, not knowing that your hug left Steve a blushing mess. 

* * *

When you arrived to school, you went your separate ways to your respected lockers. Bucky and Steve’s lockers were fairly close to each others. Yours was further down the hallway. Once out of earshot, Bucky looked down at his best friend, “You some kind of stupid or something?”

Steve looked at him confused, “What the heck did I do?”

“Instead of offering up your tutoring services to her, you should’ve been like ‘Come to my house after school and I can help with your essay.’“

“That sounds rude and demanding.”

Bucky groaned and banged his head against his locker, “With the rate you’re going, you’re never gonna get together with Y/N!”

Steve shrugged, “Doesn’t really matter. I’m sure she’s better off with a guy like you, anyway, Buck.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed at Steve, “You’re not only stupid, you’re blind!”

“Wha-”

“Y/N, likes you, you idiot! She’s always giving you the most attention, hugging you, standing closer to you!” he gripped Steve’s shoulder, “Open. Your. Eyes!”

“What’s goin’ on?” you asked curiously, your sudden appearance making Steve and Bucky jump.

“Oh, uh, Steve was looking for his math textbook but it’s clearly right here in front of him.” he grabbed the book that said Trigonometry and handed it to Steve chuckling.

You giggled, “Still sleepy, Steve?”

He gulped and nodded, chuckling along, “Yeah, it appears so.”

You then took his hand, “Well, we better get to chem! See ya, Buck!” 

Bucky waved, “Alright. See ya!” glancing over his shoulder, Steve saw Bucky pointing at your back mouthing some words he couldn’t read.

* * *

It was thirty minutes of lecture and another forty-five for lab. You and Steve were huddled around the lab counter testing the pH levels of different liquids set up before you. 

Steve just watched you as you dipped the strip into the some murky looking liquid, a look of concentration on your face that he found so cute. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone shoving him to the side. That someone was Brock Rumlow.

“Hey, Y/N,” Brock said smoothly.

Your look of concentration was immediately replaced with a look of annoyance, “What, Brock?”

“I like to think we have a lot of chemistry,” he snorted at his own joke, “So how ‘bout I take you out sometime?”

You rolled your eyes, “Not interested.”

Brock scoffed, “Listen, you lil’ bit-”

“She said ‘no’, Rumlow. Or are you so stupid you don’t know even know what that means?”

You watched with widened eyes as Brock turns around to face Steve, “What did you say, Rogers?”

Steve stood straight and proud, trying to look as intimidating as possible, “Y/N said she wasn’t interested. So leave her alone.”

Brock really wanted to knock Steve’s teeth in, but with being in class, he knew he’d be sent straight to the principal’s office. Therefore, he simply mumbled, “Whatever,” and shoved him to the side. 

Steve was at your side once more and you gave him a grateful smile, “Thanks, Stevie. You didn’t need to do that.”

“It’s nothin’. You’re my best girl. Need to get rid of anyone who bothers you.”

“Your best girl, huh?” you asked with a smirk.

Steve’s eyes widened, “Well, I, mean, ‘cause ya know, you’re my best friend and you’re a girl and well-”

You cupped Steve’s face and kissed the tip of his nose, “You’re too sweet and cute and kind, Steve Rogers.”

Steve’s face started to heat up, “Do you, I mean, if you want to that is, go on a date with me sometime?”

You giggled at his blushing and nervousness, “I would like that. A lot.”

* * *

“YOU PUNK! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU NOT ONLY STOOD UP TO RUMLOW BUT YOU ASKED Y/N OUT AT WELL! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” 


End file.
